The Five People Sirius Met In Heaven
by vaderfan220x
Summary: After Sirius dies mysteriously, he embarks on a wonderous journey. In heaven, he meets five people who reveal the secrets of his existence
1. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters dealing with the Harry Potter books. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is based on Mitch Albom's book, the Five People you Meet in Heaven.**

Summary: This is the story of how Sirius ascended to heaven after his gruesome death. We will see what his life meant, what he will learn in heaven, ands who he will meet up there. They may be strangers, they may be loved ones, but they still have affected Sirius's life and will teach him the reason for his existence.

**Chapter 1: The End**

Today is Sirius Black's last day on Earth. Usually stories don't start at the end, but for Sirius, it's the very beginning. He is about to embark on a journey that will explain his entire existence.

10:30 AM. Eleven hours left on Earth. Sirius is in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. He has long black hair and fathomless grey eyes. He is very handsome and has haughty good looks. He is 36. He is eating breakfast, all alone. He has been all alone for the past few months. While the other members of the Order of the Phoenix are off fighting Voldemort, he is stuck in the house he has hated for years. His only companion is Kreacher, the crazy house-elf who has brought Sirius nothing but bad memories.

10:37 AM. Ten hours, fifty-three minutes left on Earth. Sirius is still in the kitchen. Kreacher runs down the stairs. The old house-elf is wearing a rag for a loincloth. His eyes are bloodshot and his ears are full of hair. His skin is wrinkled and his nose is snout-like. He looks at Sirius for five seconds, then bursts out laughing and rushes out of the kitchen. Sirius stares at the spot where Kreacher had been. _Crazy elf_, he thinks to himself and continues to eat his breakfast in silence.

11:30 AM. Ten hours left on Earth. Sirius is in bedroom. He is sitting on his large bed. He was looking down into a mirror in his hands. It is the old two-way mirror that he would use with James. He missed James so much.

Right now he is thinking of his godson. Ever since he had given Harry the second mirror, Harry hadn't used it. Everyday, he would check the mirror to see if Harry would ever respond. These days, he was extremely worried about Harry. He was in much more danger than he had bargained for; from what Sirius had heard, Snape had stopped giving Harry Occlumency lessons. Harry was wide open for Voldemort's attack.

Sometimes, Sirius would mistake Harry with his father. Talking with him and being with him brought back so many memories. These memories would also lead to Sirius to think about how James had died, and how it was his fault. Sirius begins to cry, thinking he can't take the idea of losing the last Potter.

A story went around Sirius. When he was younger, he lived in the very house he was in now. He lived with his mother, his father, Kreacher, and brother Regulus. When he was living a miserable life with his family, he was once thrown out of the house. He was crouching by the door while his mother stood over him, screaming. She was calling names like blood-traitor and piece of filth. His father stood behind with a disgusted look on his face. Regulus stood by the stairs, stunned. Kreacher stared at him through the kitchen door with a look of happiness on his face. After his mother slapped him across the face, she performed a Banishing Charm and sent him flying out the door. He was brought home three days later by a ministry official. The official warns the Blacks that if magic is ever used on Sirius again, they'll have serious consequences to pay.

1:30 PM. Eight hours left Earth. He is sleeping on his bed with the mirror still in his hand. He is suddenly woken up. There are yells and screeches from the hall. Sirius thinks that it's his mother's painting and rushes out of the room to shut her up. Once on the landing outside his room, he hears that the screeches are coming from upstairs not downstairs. Sirius rushes upstairs and wrenches open his mother's old bedroom.

Buckbeak the hippogriff was lying on the hay on the floor. He is screeching and wailing. Sirius bows quickly. When Buckbeak returns the bow, Sirius rushes over to the hippogriff and tries to find what's wrong. He notices that his wing is bent at and odd angle and his bird-like front legs are bleeding. _He's been attacked_, thought Sirius. He conjured supplies from with his wand and starts helping Buckbeak.

3:30 PM. Six hours left. Sirius is still mending to Buckbeak. Buckbeak has stopped moaning, but is still making wails of pain. Sirius petted him easily to calm him and fed him dead rats to help.

He hears something downstairs. It sounds like people talking. Once voice is urgent while another voice is quiet. After a few moments of arguing, the quiet voice bursts out laughing. The laughing moves from downstairs to the top floors. Sirius realizes that the voice is Kreacher's. Sirius does not care. He continues to help Buckbeak.

Another story went around Sirius. He is sixteen and attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has four friends. Four great and excellent friends. He also has an enemy. A nosy, evil enemy. His name is Severus Snape. One day when Snape had found out a horrible secret, Sirius thought is was amusing that Snape got what he deserved. He told Snape to go to the Whomping Willow, press the knot at the tree with a stick, go down the passage way, and find out everything. Snape had no idea that he was facing the danger of a transformed werewolf. Sirius's friend James had found out about the joke and didn't think it was funny. He went after Snape and saved his life. Snape hated James and Sirius even more and James stopped talking to Sirius. After a while, James and Sirius made up. Today they have stopped talking to each other. James was dead.

4:00. Five hours and thirty minutes left. Buckbeak appears to be okay and Sirius has done everything he could to help. He sits in the kitchen drinking a butterbeer alone. Kreacher was in the attic. Sirius does not care. Suddenly the fireplace blazes with green fire. Suddenly, the head of Severus Snape appears in the flame.

"Sirius!" Snape screams, "Sirius! SIRIUS!"

He notices Sirius and gives a sigh of relief. His face then turns worried. "Oh no," he says, "oh no, oh no, oh no."

"What?" asks Sirius.

"It's Harry," says Snape. "He's in trouble. He had another dream."

"What?" says Sirius.

"I have to contact Dumbledore. And as many Order members as I can," says Snape. His head vanishes leaving Sirius terrified.

5:30 PM. Four hours left. Sirius is pacing in front of the front door. He is very worried about Harry. Form what Snape said, Harry seemed to be in a lot of trouble. Where was he now? Was he being tricked by Voldemort? Sirius was very close to running out the front door and rushing to Harry's aid. Dumbledore's orders were the only thing holding him back.

Just as he was about to rush out the door, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks open the door. Lupin has graying hair and looks very tired. Tonks has short, pink hair and a heart-shaped face. Both of them look worried.

"Snape just contacted us," says Lupin. "He said Harry went into the Forbidden forest with Hermione and Umbridge and hasn't come out yet."

"Forbidden Forest? Umbridge?" Sirius is clueless. He has no idea what is going on, but he is anxious by the fact that Harry's in trouble.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, a bald, black man with a golden earring, and Mad-Eye Moody, an old scarred wizard with a huge magical blue eye, rushed through the door.

"We're here," says Kingsley in a deep calming voice, "Snape says there's something wrong. Harry's in trouble."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" snarled Moody, limping towards the Kitchen. "Let's get going!"

"We can't just barge into the Ministry," said Lupin reasonably. "We don't even know where Harry is. Let's just wait for Snape's word."

The five of them walk down into the kitchen and wait.

Every life has a true-love snapshot. For Sirius, it was a cloudy, November day at Hogwarts. He was 14-years-old. The entire school came was outside in the stadium, watching the Quidditch game. Sirius and his friends Remus and Peter were sitting next to him. They were excited and thrilled. It was the first match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and their friend James was playing substitute Chaser.

The score was one-forty to seventy, Gryffindor. Sirius and his friends were cheering on James as he flew across the field with the Quaffle under his shoulder. James threw the Quaffle as hard as he could at the center hoop, but the Slytherin keeper blocked. Sirius and most of the Gryffindors around him groaned, but Sirius heard soft clapping.

The clapping was coming from the girl next to him. She was about his age. She had strawberry-blonde hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were golden-brown and had a very pretty face. By the looks of her blue and bronze scarf, she was a Ravenclaw.

"Please don't tell me your rooting for Slytherin," said Sirius to her.

"She giggled and then said, "Well, usually I'd support Gryffindor, but my boyfriend's on the Slytherin team and I'm showing him support."

"Who's you boyfriend," asked Sirius.

"Donovan Yaxley, he's the Keeper," she said, pointing him out circling the goal posts.

Sirius gave a disgusted look and said, "I can't believe you're dating a Slytherin."

The girl giggled and said, "Well, I don't think I'll be dating him much longer. Our relationships going downhill ever since he told me that he thinks pure-bloods are the only wizards worth living."

"What are you?" asked Sirius.

"Muggle-born," she replied. Sirius laughed.

"That must be a match made in heaven,"

She laughed a little. "Yeah, I expect the minute I tell Yaxley that I'm a muggle-born, he'll dump me on the spot."

"But it doesn't matter what blood you are," said Sirius. "What matters what's in your heart."

The girl smiled and said, "that was so sweet, but very cheesy."

"Yah, I know." said Sirius. "What's your name by the way?"

"Venus, Venus Smith." She was smiling widely now and wasn't clapping for Yaxley's saves. Two days later, Venus told Yaxley she was muggle-born and they broke up.

That was Sirius's snapshot. Whenever Sirius thought of her, he would think of their beautiful conversation. He wanted to marry Venus, but that never happened.

6:30 PM. Three hours left. The five of them are sitting down in the kitchen, worried. An hour of silence had gone by and they were all staring at the fireplace. Sirius was brushing his black hair out of his hair. Lupin stares at the fireplace with a stern look on his face. Tonks has her hands to her face looking tired. Kingsley guzzles his fifth butterbeer out of stress. Mad-Eye Moody appears to be sleeping, but his huge blue eye rotates around.

The fireplace blazes. Once again, Snape's head appears in green flame. "He's left," pants Snape. "Harry and a group of students have left the forest."

"Who?" asks Tonks quickly, "Which students?"

"The Weasleys," starts Snape, "Hermione, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood."

"Where did they go?" asks Lupin.

"I don't know," says Snape, "I saw them leave on thestrals. I'm sure they're heading for London."

"Let's get going then," says Moody. He gets up from the table and heads for the door. The other four follow in suit, but Snape stops them.

"Hold on. I need someone to stay here and inform Dumbledore." He looks at Sirius.

"No," says Sirius quickly, "I'm not leaving Harry. He's my godson, and I have to protect him,"

"Touching," says Snape, "but you are not allowed to leave your house and I need someone to inform Dumbledore."

"I don't care anymore about this house," yells Sirius. "I'm not leaving Harry! Have someone else inform Dumbledore."

"Sirius," starts Lupin quietly, "You should stay here, for Harry's sake."

Sirius glares at Lupin and Snape but sits down at the table. Snape vanishes and the four leave the kitchen.

7:30 PM. Two hours left. Sirius is pacing around the kitchen waiting for Dumbledore. He is anxious and worried and angry that he can't help Harry. Harry was _his_ godson. It was _his_ job to protect him. Why was he deprived of doing his job? He did not care anymore about getting caught. All he cared about was Harry.

He calls out through the empty house, "KREACHER!"

Kreacher appears in front of him. He is hunched and staring at the floor. He is completely silent.

"Kreacher," says Sirius, "I'm leaving. When Dumbledore comes, tell him where I am and inform him on what's going on. Tell him everything. Got it?"

Kreacher says nothing but nods his head. Sirius is merely surprised at Kreacher's obedience. His shock subsides and rushes up the stairs. He bursts through the front door.

After looking around the tiny square and taking in the warm summer air, he transforms into a large black dog. He sniffs the air and takes in the scent and then runs down the street towards the heart of London.

8:30 PM. It is Sirius's final hour. He has been running through London as a dog, looking for his godson. After searching most of the city, he reaches a dirty alley. He walks around the alley for a second sniffing the air. Then he notices them. Six thestrals are eating from some dumpsters next to an old telephone booth. His heart leaps.

Still as a dog he walks into the aged telephone booth. Once inside, he transforms back into a human. He reaches for the receiver and dials 6-2-4-4-2.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," says a cool female voice all around the booth. "Please state your name and business."

"Siri-oh! I mean Snuffles. I'm here for a rescue mission."

"Visitor," says the voice, "please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

There's a click and a rattle. A silver badge slides out of the metal chute where returned coins appear. It exclaims _Snuffles, Rescue Mission_. Sirius picks it up and throws it out of the booth.

"Visitor to the ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The floor of the booth shudders and starts to sink slowly into the ground. As the booth sinks into the ground, Sirius transforms back into a dog. He thinks that if the ministry is full of aurors, he'll be captured instantly and thrown back in Azkaban.

When the booth finally stops and opens into the Atrium, the womanly voice says, "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

He walks into the Atrium which is dark and empty. He gets an uneasy feeling by the fact that no one is at the security desk. He transforms back into a human and runs across the Atrium.

He stops abruptly when the gates to the lifts open. He is about to change into a dog, when he realizes that it is only Lupin and Tonks.

"Sirius!" says Tonks, "what are you doing here?"

"Saving my godson," says Sirius shortly. "Now where is he?"

"Well, we've looked through most of the levels," says Tonks, "Kingsley and Moody are searching the Department of Magical Law enforcement now. But you shouldn't be here Sirius!"

"Yes I should," Sirius cuts in, "Kreacher'll take care of everything, stop worrying."

Tonks and Lupin stare at him for a moment but the golden gates open revealing Kingsley and Moody.

"They're not up there," says Moody. "There's only one place left."

They all look at each other, worried, than rush to the lifts.

When the lift reaches level nine, the five of them rush out into the hallway. It has no windows. It is dark and creepy. There is one door at the end of the corridor. They all run towards it.

The door opens easily. They enter a circular room with an eerie blue glow. After the five of them enter the room, Moody shuts the door.

The moment the door shuts, the walls start spinning. The five of them don't move a muscle as the walls circle. The walls slowly stop and they don't know where the exit is.

"Look!" says Tonks. She points at a slightly open door. They rush forward and burst through. It is a large rectangular room. The center of it is sunken, forming a pit. There were steep steps descending around the room leading to a raised stone dais in the center of the room. Upon the dais stood an aged, stone archway that was hung with a black veil that was fluttering. At the dais, Harry Potter, Sirius's godson, stands with a boy his age and is surrounded by Death Eaters.

They all look up at the five of them. One of the Death Eaters raises their wands, but Tonks quickly sends a Stunning Spell at him. Chaos erupts everywhere.

The five of them rush into battle. Sirius begins dueling with a hooded Death Eater. He starts sending spell after spell at Sirius, but Sirius blocks them all. Just as the Death Eater is about to send another curse at him, Sirius cries, "_Impedimenta!_" and the Death Eater goes flying.

Sirius looks around. He sees Harry. He is knocked sideways by a curse a death eater hits him with. The Death Eater starts to summon the prophecy out of Harry's hand.

Sirius lunges out and rammed the Death Eater. They started dueling violently, brandishing their wands like swords while sparks fly. The Death Eater makes a slashing movement with his wand, but Harry yells, "_Petrificus Totalis!_" The Death Eaters arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over.

"Nice one!" yells Sirius. He pushes down on Harry's head to protect him from Stunning Spells. "Now, I want you to get out of…" Sirius starts, but they both duck as green bolts of light flew over them. He looked over and saw Tonks fall from halfway up the stone steps. As her limp body topples Sirius sees a woman with long black hair and haughty good looks. He recognized her immediately as Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin.

"Harry," shouts Sirius, "take the prophecy, grab Neville and run!" He runs across the room to meet Bellatrix. He sends a Stunning Spell at her, but misses. Bellatrix turns around and sends green light at Sirius. Sirius runs away from the jet and cries "_Impedimenta!_"

Bellatrix blocks it and sends another green jet of light at him. He dodges it again and sends another Stunning Spell at her. For a few minutes their fight goes on. They each fight ferociously, dodging each other's spells and attacking fiercely. Soon they reach the center of the pit where the ancient archway stands.

Sirius quickly dodges Bellatrix's jet of red light. He starts laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yells.

Bellatrix sends another jet of light at him. It hits him squarely in the chest.

Sirius is launched backwards. His body curves in a graceful arc. His once-handsome face is full of fear and surprise. Slowly, his body sinks backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. He disappears behind the veil that flutters for a moment and falls back into place…


	2. Today is Sirius's Birthday 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by J.K. Rowling. I wish I did but that's another story.**

**Chapter 2: Today is Sirius's Birthday**

_It is the 1970's in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Mrs. Black lies in bed in the Maternity Ward. She is thoroughly exhausted from pushing for the past couple of hours. She feels like she wants to just fall asleep and not wake up for a good long time. _

_The door to the ward opens and in walks in her tall, handsome husband and a female healer wearing lime green robes with the St. Mungo's crest pinned on them, and has short brown hair. She is cradling a bundle of robes and rocking it gently back and forth. _

_"Say hello, to your new son, Mrs. Black," she says brightly, handing her the bundle. Mrs. Black reaches out and holds her newborn son. He is sleeping peacefully and is very small. _

_"What would you like to name him?" asks the healer, conjuring a clipboard from out of nowhere. _

_"Mr. and Mrs. Black look at each other. They already know what to name him since they discussed earlier. If their baby was a boy, they'd name it Sirius. If it was a girl, they would name it Alpha. _

_Mr. Black turned to the healer and said, "We'll name him Sirius, Sirius Black." _

**R&R please! First fanfic so be nice**


	3. The Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else created by J.K. Rowling, the luckiest woman in my eyes.**

**Thanks TBD for the review! Thanks to you to, rokerbaby!**

**The Journey**

Sirius was altogether surprised. He had no idea what just happened. The last thing he remembered was Bellatrix sending a Stunning Spell at him. But that didn't explain where he was.

He was total and complete darkness. Everything around him was pitch black. The only thing he could see was the aged archway in front of him with the fluttering veil.

Beyond the veil he heard a voice. The voice was screaming. "Sirius!" it called, "SIRIUS!"

_Harry. _Sirius tried to go through the veil to his godson, but he couldn't pull through. The veil merely fluttered as Sirius pressed to go through it. Beyond Harry's calls, he heard Lupin. He was saying, "He can't come back Harry. He can't come back because he's d…"

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" bellowed Harry. "SIRIUS!"

A wave of shock hit Sirius. _How could this be?_ He thought. _I wasn't killed. Bellatrix sent a Stunner at me. They don't kill do they?_

Then something else hit Sirius. _I passed through the veil. I passed through the veil hanging from the archway. I passed through it and now I'm..._

Just as the thought went through his brain, he was hurtled backwards. He was thrown away from the darkness, away from the veil, and away from the cries of his godson. He was now flying threw swirling colors.

First, he was flying threw scarlet, and then it swirled into bright orange. After that, it changed into sunflower-yellow, and then emerald. It slowly swirled into navy blue.

As Sirius flew threw plum-purple. A thought blended in his mind.

_Choose._

The plum purple swirled into charcoal gray.

_Stay?_

In the charcoal Sirius saw Harry. He was transparent though and looked like he was fading away.

_Or Go?_

Before him, Sirius saw thousands of stars flying by. It was though Sirius was soaring through outer space.

_Choose._

And then Sirius remembered. Wizards had a choice when dead. They could either stay as ghosts or go beyond. Sirius was now troubled.

He wanted to see Harry, but at what cost. He would only be stuck on earth as an imprint. Being a transparent, floating spirit would be no help to Harry. Finally he thought really hard and made his decision.

_Go._

There was a flash and Sirius blasted forward, thinking nothing but his conclusion

_Go._

_Go._

_Go…._

**R & R please! I'll accept all criticism. Sorry for any grammar flaws.**


	4. Today is Sirius's Birthday 2

**Disclaimer: If you've gotten this far you'll have realized that don't own J.K. Rowling's creations.**

**TBD, you rock my socks**

**Today is Sirius's Birthday**

_He is three years old. It is a cold morning at number twelve, Grimmauld Place._

_After putting on his clothes, Sirius rushes from his room and plows down the stairs. After running past the house-elf heads mounted on the wall, he opens the door to the kitchen and dashes down the stairs._

_He enters the kitchen. His family is sitting at the table in silence. His father reads the _Daily Prophet _while his mother feeds his baby brother, Regulus, baby food._

"_My Birthday!" Sirius yells to his parents. "Birthday, birthday, BIRTHDAY!"_

_His parents look at him, smile briefly, and give a dull, "Happy Birthday, Sirius," and continue reading and feeding._

_"Presents?" Sirius asks to his father._

_His father continues to read his newspaper. "Present time is later Sirius," he says, not looking at him. _

_Sirius turns to his mother. "Cake?" he asks her._

_"I still have to bake the cake sweetie," she tells him as Regulus babbles and giggles from his high chair._

_Sirius looks around the table before he sits at the table. His mother notices his gloomy face and sighs. "I suppose it is your birthday," she says._

_She takes out her wand and waves it. In front of Sirius a magnificent breakfast appears. It's a wonderful dish of waffles and pancakes. There are heaps of juicy bacon and a plate of scrambled eggs. His mother flicks her wand twice and a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice appears. She waves her wand again and the syrup on his pancakes swirls and forms the words "Happy Birthday Sirius!" on his pancakes._

_Sirius smiles and engulfs his pancakes while his parents pay no attention. _

**R & R: please review your reviews mean a lot**


	5. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling…….yet. Bwahahahahaha!**

TBD: sorry that the chapters are short but that's the way the book goes, but thanks for the review. You rock my sox

**The Arrival**

Sirius found himself face-down in snow. For a few seconds, he lay in the freezing ground, his face numb. Slowly he lifted himself from the snow.

The first thing he noticed was his hands. Apart from them being wet and cold, they looked smaller, and less wrinkled. He felt his face with his new hands. He was surprised to feel that his face was fuller and smoother. His hair was also much shorter. Then he noticed he was wearing his school robes. Someway, and somehow, he had turned twenty years younger.

He looked around and was hit with shock again. He was in Hogsmeade, the village by his old school, Hogwarts. It looked like a Christmas card: it was snowing gently across the village, landing on the thatched Shoppe's and inns.

Sirius noticed something else. Usually the town was hustling and bustling with shoppers and students, but it was now completely empty. The silence was unnerving, so Sirius started walking through the town.

As he walked through the winter-wonderland, his shoes making the only noise, he was slightly uneasy. He was the only soul in the entire village. Here and there, he would look through the shop windows, looking for people inside. He saw nothing but the store interiors. Even the most popular shops like Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks were unfilled.

After walking around he also noticed something else weird. The snow that continued to descend from the heavens weren't affecting him. Instead of melting and wetting Sirius's robes, the snow just seemed to drift off him. The flakes weren't cold either, they were comfortably cool. What was going on?

As he looked up he stopped. Ahead of him was Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shoppe, the café for all the happy couples in the world. It never really stood out to Sirius seeing as he had no need for the place. But out of all the stores at Hogsmeade, the teashop seemed to stand out more than the others. It had an eerie aura to it that called Sirius towards it.

As he slowly walked toward the teashop, a noise startled him. After he jumped, he noticed that the door opened to the teashop. Someone walked out and closed the door behind him.

It was man in his middle-twenties. He was tall and had dark red hair. He was wearing dark blue robes as he walked towards Sirius with a benign smile on his face. He walked right up to Sirius and continued to smile.

"Hello, Sirius," he said, "I have been waiting for you."

R & R please! I'd love the support :)


	6. the first person

**Disclaimer: still don't own Harry Potter**

**TBD is unbelievably extraordinarily awesome and will probably is the best fanficer in the known universe.**

**The First Person Sirius Meets in Heaven**

"Relax," said the tall man, still smiling at Sirius. "Just relax."

His voice was soothing; Sirius was slightly calmed, but was still confused. He had no recollection of this red-haired man. He jogged his memory to find some trace of this man. He was like a person you run into in the street accidentally, say your sorry, and walk off never seeing him again.

"You feel younger, don't you?" asked the man.

Sirius nodded.

"That's because you knew me when I was younger. You start with the same feelings you had."

Sirius was still confused. _Start what?_

The man smiled, looked down the street and started to walk. Sirius, thinking of nothing else to do, walked along side him. The street was still eerily silent and empty. Was there nobody left?

"By the way," said the tall man. The waved his hand over to a shop frosted with snow and equipped with icicles. It was called Kirke's Robe Shop. Sirius remembered it from when he was thirteen. When he was seventeen, it was replaced by a Gladrags Wizardwear franchise. "Is that store still open?"

Sirius shook his head. The red-haired man sighed.

"Shame," he said. " Mr. Kirke was a nice man. Oh well. Things don't change up here so I didn't know. There's no peering down from the clouds like you'd think."

_Here?_ Sirius wondered.

The man gave a laugh like he understood what Sirius was thinking. The man put his hand on his shoulder. A wave of magic unlike anything Sirius had felt before, overwhelmed him.. Before he knew it, his thoughts leaked out like sentences.

_How did I die?_

"A horrible accident you had no control over," replied the man.

_How long have I been dead?_

"Time doesn't matter up here."

_Where am I?_

Before answering, the man put his finger to his chin as though pondering the answer. "Where are you?" he repeated. He walked down the street and turned towards Sirius. He opened his arms widely.

It suddenly stopped snowing. The gray clouds above the town began to part. Rapidly, the clouds dissolved away and the village was full of bright and dazzling sunlight.

"Isn't it obvious?"cried the man towards Sirius, "You're in Heaven!"

_

* * *

WHAT! _

Sirius stood on the spot in stunned disbelief. It wasn't right. It couldn't be.

"Why not?" called the tall man. "Hogsmeade isn't heaven? Why can't it be? Too unexpected? Too unnatural?"

Sirius tried to call yes, but the words wouldn't form. Nothing but air rushed out of his mouth. The man grinned.

"When you first come to heaven, you lose your voice, but get it back," he said. "Everyone goes through it. It helps you listen.

He started walking back towards Sirius. "There are five people you meet in Heaven," he said. "Each of us affected your life someway. You may not know, but you will. That's what Heaven is for. To understand your existence."

Once again, Sirius was confused.

"You'd think," said the man, "that heaven is a magical paradise with gardens and clouds. But that's all scenery, which is useless without solace.

"This is the greatest gift ever given: the understanding of everything that happened in your life. For everything to be explained. The peace people have been searching for all of their lives."

Sirius was overwhelmed. He tried to speak while he listened to meaning of life, but only grunts and coughs came out.

"I am your first person, Sirius. When I died I met five people and learned everything. And then I came to wait for you, to stand in line, to tell you my story, which will soon become yours. The five people consist of people you knew and didn't. they all crossed your life and altered it forever.

Finally Sirius was able to put his words out.

"How….?" He whispered.

He coughed and continued.

"How…did….?"

The tall man waited.

"How…did…you…die?"

The man was taken aback, but smiled.

"You killed me."

R&R please and I'll love you forever. Maybe not forever but you get the point.


	7. Today is Sirius

**Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling and own Harry Potter……NOT**

**TBD is amazing! EVERYONE READ I'm with You, BY Taken-by-drama! Rachel, I love u lots, and you rox my sox forever and for always : )**

**Love-is-everything- you are also super cool, I thank u for your review my self esteem went up : )**

**Today is Sirius's Birthday**

_He is five-years-old and is sitting on the staircase of number twelve, Grimmauld place. His gift from his parents was a Just-for-Tots Quaffle, a big red ball, smaller than an actual quaffle. It had a Gripping Charm so it was easy to catch. Sirius is playing with it by himself as he throws the Quaffle at one of the house-elf heads on the wall and catches it back._

_He hears talking from the basement. His aunt and uncle are over and are talking with his parents downstairs. His aunt and uncle didn't get him anything for his birthday, and all he received from them was a couple of Knuts they made up on the spot. They had brought Sirius's cousins Bellatrix and Andromeda. Bellatrix is downstairs with the adults and Andromeda is playing with Regulus upstairs. _

_As Sirius thinks to himself why nobody was nice to him on his birthday , while the Quaffle bounces off the elf-head, he hears the door open. His older cousin Bellatrix comes up the stairs. She is nine years old and has long black hair. "I'm bored," she says abruptly to Sirius. He continues to throw the ball._

_ After a while, Bellatrix becomes annoyed by Sirius's continuous pattern: Throw-catch-throw-catch. She soon pulls the Quaffle out of Sirius's hand. _

_"Hey," says Sirius. "That's mine!"_

_"Well you're not doing anything with it," retorts Bellatrix. _

_"Give it back!" yells Sirius._

_"No!" she says as she grins evilly_

_"Give it, BACK!" yells Sirius again. He was not going to let Bellatrix take his only birthday present. As she continues to smile evilly holding the Quaffle under her arms, Sirius pushes her._

_She falls backwards down the stairs. She rolls and tumbles until she lands in the hallway. The Quaffle rolls down the hall. _

_Sirius rushes to take his Quaffle as Bellatrix wails in pain. The parents rush upstairs, completely oblivious to what just happened. "He pushed me!" yells Bellatrix. "He pushed me! The little blood-traitor!" _

_The adults glare at him and Sirius runs up the stairs holding his red ball. He runs up, two stairs at a time, and hopes he avoids punishment on his birthday. As he races to his room, he hears Bellatrix scream. "Mark my words Sirius, you will pay! I don't know when, but I'll have my revenge!"_

R&R- sorry its short but please show some support.


	8. life and its end

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, but you're more than welcome to give it to me. Christmas is coming **

TBD-sorry it's sad, but suck it up I know you can. Only tough people rock my sox.

Love-is-everything- thanks again. You'll just have to wait to see who #2 is.

**The Life and its End**

Sirius stood still in a defensive manner. "Listen you, whoever you are; I never, _ever_, killed anyone." Murder wasn't a happy subject with Sirius, for obvious reasons.

The man smiled and sighed. Sirius was staring to get angry. "Just relax, I'll explain everything." He cleared his throat.

"My name is Eggbert Hightower. I was born on November 4th, 1947. I was raised by my mother, Karen Hightower, and my father Kevin Hightower. Both were half-bloods and met in their late twenties. I also had a brother who was one year older than me, Octavian.

"We had a lovely house near London in my youth. My father trained security trolls and took his job very seriously. My mother stayed at home and raised me and my brother. We were the average, wizarding family.

"If there was one thing you were judged by in my family, it was your magical talent. The more magical you were the better. Unfortunately, I was not very powerful. While my brother and I grew up, we, like most wizard children, caused accidental magic. My brother would make his Brussels sprouts disappear, transfigure milk into water, and conjured an elephant without even thinking. All I did was make a teacup hover before smashing to the ground. I once caused hornet to grow two feet in diameter, which wasn't a very happy experience. I was always looked down upon by my parents, and always judged me against my brilliant brother.

"When I was ten, my brother received his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. My parents were so proud. After he left, it became my ambition to get my letter and go learn magic. My parents would always scare me by telling me I wouldn't get a letter. 'If you don't use magic soon, you won't go to Hogwarts and live like a muggle!' they would say. So every single night, I would wish upon every star in the sky that I would get the letter.

"Next summer, I got it. I was accepted into Hogwarts to learn magic. I would finally live up to my older brother.

"But when I went to Hogwarts, things didn't change. I was still inept at magic. I was always behind in classes and always needed extra help.

"As my education went on, things never improved. I was always hopeless and clumsy. In my third year, I chose easier subjects that didn't require magic, like Muggle Studies or Care for Magical Creatures. I still didn't do well. My parents were furious at my grades and said I was a disgrace to my family.

"When I took my O.W.Ls, I failed practically everything. My final average was at least a P. The highest grade I received was an A in Muggle Studies. Because of my poor standards, I had to take classes over and was a year behind.

"I sometimes wondered if I should drop out of Hogwarts instead of continuing to make a fool of myself. But my parents made it clear that if I were to drop out, they wouldn't allow me to reside in Hogwarts. I had no choice.

"As I took my O.W.Ls a second time, I still failed abysmally. I couldn't take it anymore. My education was getting me no where, so I dropped out. My parents soon disowned me.

"I stayed with my Uncle Marcus after that. He offered his hospitality. I stayed at his house while I searched for a job. I searched and I searched but no jobs seemed available to me. I was slowly becoming more and more hopeless.

"But after three solid months of job searching, I found it. When I went to Hogsmeade, I noticed a 'help wanted' sign on one of the shops. It was Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. I got myself an interview with Madame Puddifoot, and managed to get a job.

"Extremely thankful for managing to find work, I saved every Knut I earned. I wanted to get my own place and stop being a burden to my uncle. All of my meals I conjured myself. They weren't very tasty, but I lived off them. I used my old school robes for clothing. I used Color-Change Charms on different sets and enlarged them when they got too small. I lived rationally, but it helped me get on the right track.

"A few years of working at the tea shop, my uncle got sick. He was quite old and caught a bad case of Dragon Pox. It was extremely contagious and he needed the care of a healer twenty-four hours a day. I couldn't live there anymore.

"But luckily, I had enough money saved to buy my own flat in Hogsmeade. I was close to work and had everything I needed. I even made friends with the shopkeepers. Madam Rosmerta would give me free meals at the Three Broomsticks, and Mr. Kirke gave me a discount on robes. My life was back on track.

"Hogsmeade became my home. I learned there, laughed there, and experienced freedom I never experienced with my parents. I had everything I needed and everything I could ever want."

Eggbert stopped talking he turned towards the village and clapped his hands.

Suddenly, hundreds of people burst out of the shops. From Hogwarts students, to elderly wizards, they all had brilliant smiles on their face. They were talking merrily and carrying huge shopping bags. The atmosphere became ten times more cheerful in seconds.

"Do you understand?" whispered Eggbert. "Why we're here? This is not your heaven, it is mine."

* * *

Take one story from two different angles.

It's a beautiful winter day in Hogsmeade. Four friends walk out of Zonko's their bags full of pranks and gadgets. They are all laughing and having a great time.

"Where to next?" asks the sandy-haired teen, looking at his two other friends.

"I dunno?" says the handsome black-haired friend.

"Hey," says the one with glasses. "Wanna see what'll happen when you light three fireworks at once?"

"I dunno…" says the small, lumpy boy. But the handsome boy has already taken out three firecrackers from his Zonko's bag. He takes them and ties them together. He touches them with his wand and the all start.

There is a deafening bang. The crackers explode and go everywhere. One cracker flies straight upwards into the sky. The other careens off and blasts into a waste basket. The other heads straight for the handsome boy. He lunges out of the way and the cracker goes flying off towards the Tea shop. The four friends all look at each other. They all burst out laughing, and head off towards the castle.

Now take the story from another perspective.

A tall, red-haired man walks out into the cold December day. The tea shop he walks out has large icicles hanging from the roof and the streets are piled with snow.

He looks out into the High road before setting off for lunch. He notices four boys handling what looks like a Zonko's prank. He smiles, thinking of his days at school.

Before setting off for the Three Broomsticks, notices his shoe is untied. He bends down and knots it.

He hears a bang and looks up. The boys have lit off firecrackers. One shoots upwards into the sky. Another careens off and blasts a waste bin. A third barely misses the boy who lit them and shoots straight towards the tea shop.

It hits the roof. The whole shop shakes. The explosion causes a deadly-sharp icicle to break and fall. It lands falls and strikes through the tall man's head.

His body goes limp and falls, blood gushing from the point the icicle fell. Moments later, a happy couple walks out and notices him. The girl shrieks and the boy runs back into the shop for help.

He is whisked off to St. Mungo's for healing. The do everything they can, but its no use. He's dead.

Three days later of mourning, Madam Puddifoot puts back the 'help wanted' sign back on her window in sadness.

"You see?" says Eggbert.

"Oh man," gasps Sirius.


	9. Today is Sirius's Birthday

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Harry Potter. Me!**

Sorry it's been so long, but school will do that.

Love y'all- TBD, love-is-everything. Not _in _love, but you know what I mean

**Today is Sirius's Birthday**

_He is nine years old. Sirius sits at the kitchen table playing with his only birthday present, a small figurine broomstick that he watches fly around the kitchen. _

_His mother and father sit at the table not looking at Sirius. His father reads a book about blood nobility, while his mother reads the newspaper shooting annoyed glances at the toy broom._

_After a few boring minutes, Sirius's mother slams down the newspaper angrily. "Those idiots," she growls. "How dare they do this?"_

_His father looks up from the book. "My cousin, Araminta, has been blatantly insulted by the Ministry of Magic," his mother says angrily. His father takes the newspaper and reads some excerts aloud. "Araminta Meliflua, 55….tried to pass Ministry bill….Muggle hunting legal…Turned down by entire Wizengomet."_

_Her mother made a grunt of disgust while Sirius gave a bark of laughter. _

_"What is so funny?" his mother yelled at him. _

_"Well, what was Aunt Araminta thinking?" said Sirius calmly. "She's obviously off her rocker for even suggesting to hunt muggles. It's been illegal for years."_

_His mother looked like she was going to strangle him. Her upper lip curled into a snarl and she made to take out her wand threateningly. His father shot her a glance of warning, and she but her wand back in her robes and continued to read the paper, cursing at him under her breath._

_The broom continued to fly across the kitchen._

R&R-and I'll get you a present. I probably won't but let's just say I did. Sorry its so short


	10. The First Lesson

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry to all who updated for being so late. High school started and my comp got busted, and all hell broke loose. Pleez continue reading**

**The First Lesson**

"Oh, God," said Sirius. "Oh God, Oh God. Please mister, I had no idea."

"Don't worry," said Eggbert. "You had no idea."

Sirius started pacing in the snow. "Oh God," he continued to say over and over again. "I really _did_ kill someone. After all these years. Am I going to hell?"

"Oh no." said Eggbert with a smile. "No, yourstaying up here until I teach you a lesson."

"A lesson?" said Sirius nervously, thinking he was going to be punished.

"Your first lesson in heaven," said Eggbert.

He began to walk away form Sirius looking all around, taking in the happiness around him. He turned his head toward Sirius.

"In life, there are no random acts. Every single being is connected. Life can't be separated from another."

Sirius was lost in his thoughts. "We were playing a joke," he said more to himself. "We were playing a measly prank. No one was supposed to die. It's not fair."

Eggbert smiled again. "If life was controlled by fairness, a lot of good people would still be alive.

"In every person, in the reaches of their soul, they know that all lives traverse. Life doesn't just swoop down and take away a life, it also spares it. In the small distance of the spared and sacrificed, lives are altered.

"You say that it was unfair that I died. Someone else could of easily have died: The couple walking out of the shop, a shopper absentmindedly walking around, one of your friends, or even you. You may think these mishaps are accidental, but they're not. When one person dies, a life continues, learning and listening.

"That is why Birth and Death are so important. One, the happy beginning, the other, a sad end."

Sirius still wondered. "I still don't understand why you had to die. I mean what good came of it?"

"People's lives continued," answered Eggbert.

"the lives of strangers," said Sirius bitterly.

At that, Eggbert grabbed Sirius's shoulder.

"That," said Eggbert quietly and magically clear, "Is the beauty of it all." And the world around Sirius exploded.

* * *

Eggbert's life swam into Sirius's soul. He felt everything Eggbert ever felt: jealousy, disappointment, determination, happiness, and the killing pain of the piercing icicle. The morphed into Sirius, melting him, completing him.

"Time to fly," said Eggbert over the magic. "You've gotten through the first lesson." And he slid away from Sirius, back to his own heaven, as Sirius flew away into another.


	11. Today is Sirius's Birthday 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing a fanfic?**

**Thanks to everyone that gave such excellent reviews. Immortal eyes, u really boosted my self-esteem :)**

**This chap's short but the next one is nice and lengthy so….**

**Today is Sirius's Birthday**

_He is eleven-years-old. He sits in his dusty room, lying on his bed. He has not heard a word from his parents, much less received a present. This year is an all time low for Sirius._

_He hears a knock on the door. Thinking its his mother, here to yell at him again, he gives a groan and says, "enter."_

_The door opens and his little brother, Regulus walks in. He walks up to Sirius and holds out a present._

"_Happy Birthday," he says._

_Feeling altogether surprised, he smiles slightly and takes the present. He opens it to find it's a book, "_The Advantages of being Pure Blood_."_

_The smile slides off Sirius's face. He turns to Regulus who is standing still and nervous._

"_Okay Regulus," says Sirius. "firstly, you just got this from the drawing room, it was already technically mine. Second, why would you think I'd need this rubbish?"_

_Regulus is crestfallen. "well, I just thought that if you read it, You'd like being a Pure-blood, and you and mom would get along."_

_Sirius sighed. "Regulus, I'm sorry, but I don't think the same way Mom does. She has her way of living, and I have mine."_

_Regulus looked up. "But Mom, says being a Pure-blood…"_

"_Being Pure-blood means nothing," cut in Sirius. "It's a stupid title that's been meaningless for ages. Why do you believe in that stuff anyway?"_

_Regulus looked down. "Cuz Mom said so."_

"_Well, you don't have to do everything mom tells you to. You think whatever you want to think."_

_Regulus looked back up. "I just want to make her happy."_

_Sirius looked up to the ceiling. "Regulus, nothing can make Mom happy."_

_At that point his mother started screaming from downstairs. "Sirius! Sirius get down here! NOW!"_

_With a groan Sirius left his bed and spent the rest of his birthday cleaning the pantry of rotten food._

Well that's that R&R


	12. the second person

**Disclaimer: Only people with a death wish say they own Harry Potter and J.K.'s creations. I am not one of them.**

**Thanks again to all those who have reviewed. I'll try and keep up the good work. Sorry for the hold up.**

**The Second Person Sirius Meets In Heaven**

Sirius was sent spinning across the heavens. His mind was aching with vertigo as colors spiraled around him. Soon the sensation stopped abruptly as he was blasted across an incomprehensible distance.

He opened his eyes to find himself floating in the night sky. He was positioned high in the sky above a city. Sirius realized it was London, but not the London he remembered.

It was a horrible sight. Buildings were crumbling and burning. The night was full of sirens and screams. It was though a storm had hit; bridges were submerged and building deserted and ruined. The night sky was a deadlier sight; hanging above the city was a massive Dark Mark. It was imprinted into the stars like a constellation, casting the destroyed city into a deadly green glow.

Sirius looked at the massive green skull in horror. Slowly he began to drift downward into the depths of the crumbled city. After minutes of terror, Sirius landed in a cold dark street.

He looked at his hands and was once again surprised. His hands looked slightly larger than before. He felt his face. It was not as smooth as in Hogsmeade, but not really that different. Then he remembered; it was another moment of his life, a part where he was older.

He looked around. The tall building before him were dirty and unoccupied. The windows were shattered and the doors, blown off the hinges. The sidewalk was destroyed and streetlights were bent and broken. There was also a dirty, burnt car smashed into a building wall. The street was layered in charred skeletons.

Sirius looked up and nearly jumped in shock. It was Big Ben clock tower standing off behind more buildings. It looked relatively unharmed. There were only a few crucial differences. The clock's face was glowing bright green and the Dark Mark was burnt into it.

Sirius looked around in awfulness. Surely this wasn't heaven. This was no paradise. Who would ever want this for eternity?

Suddenly, footsteps broke the silence. Sirius turned around. The street had been overcome with a ghastly fog. The footsteps were coming closer, hundreds and hundreds of footsteps. It was as though a mob was walking through the fog.

Then Sirius saw them. The mass of people. The pale, cold bodies limping towards him. Their pitiless eyes, Their outstretched arms. Sirius's heart sank. _Inferi._

He began to back away slowly from the cadavers. They continued to walk towards him, their faces expressionless, their bodies lifeless. All of them with their cold eyes on Sirius.

Sirius took out his wand, dread coming over him. How many of them could he overcome. It was hundred to one against him. He looked around desperately, looking for anything to save him.

He found it. The burnt car that had smashed into the building. Sirius, his face full of fear, pointed his wand at the car and cried, "_Incendio!"_

The ruined car caught flame immediately. The fire spread across it. The Inferi stopped in their pursuit. They watched lifelessly as the car burned ferociously.

Just has Sirius hoped, the flame reached the car engine. With a great surge of heat, the car erupted into a ball of fire.

The Inferi charged in the opposite direction. The zombie mob hobbled as quickly as they could, away from the fire. Sirius was overcome with relief, his heart pounding.

Then he was surmounted with a feeling a dread and hopelessness. A chill he knew all to well.

Whenever there is war, there is always the soldier. No matter what age, what gender, or what race, people fight. Some for glory, some for the good of their people, some because they fell obliged to. Some soldiers live, some soldiers die. War is just beginning for a soldier's life.

* * *

When Sirius and his friends graduated out of Hogwarts, they joined the Order of the Phoenix. It was the secret society against Lord Voldemort, the Darkest wizard of all. They became soldiers. They felt that they would aid the fight to stop this deranged murderer.

His parents did not care, mainly because they didn't know. His father was dead and mother was put of his life. No one cared he was risking his life, except Venus of course. But he know one told him not to join, like James's parents or Remus's mother. No one told him not to, so he did it.

When he was at Hogwarts, he never had a career in mind. When he joined the Order, it gave something to do. It was his job and responsibility. He was a soldier.

On one of the days before taking part in the Order, he and his Uncle Alphard walked down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. His uncle, tall and slim, walked down the street with Sirius at his side. Sirius was silent, his stomach in a knot. It started to drizzle.

"So," said his Uncle. "You're joining the fight."

Sirius looked up to his uncle, his stomach clenching. He nodded.

"You nervous?" his uncle asked, looking in front of him.

"A little," answered Sirius, his hair getting wet as the rain trickled down. "A lot," he corrected.

"Good," said his uncle. "You should be nervous. This is no game going on." He stopped to look into one of the store windows. Ministry signs of wanted Death Eaters and warnings were pasted on them. Sirius remained silent.

Alphard looked down at Sirius. "Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly. Sirius thought for a moment the gave a defiant, "yes."

His uncle sighed. "Sirius, I'm risking a lot for giving you this money. Your mom will probably kill me for doing this. But you deserve this. You're justified to have the family fortune."

Sirius was silent. Was his uncle not going to give him the money.

"All I'm saying," continued Alphard, "is that this is serious business. You-Know-Who should not be reckoned with. This is war."

Sirius looked into his uncle's eyes, the rain starting to come down hard. "I'm sure about this uncle. I know what I'm doing."

They reached Gringotts and were silent the ret of the trip.

* * *

Sirius looked around. The street was now dark and cold. The air was icy cold as Sirius breathed puffs out of his mouth. Even the exploded car was extinguished. He slowly looked up.

Dementors were glided down from the sky, advancing on Sirius. Their hooded bodies closing in. The hooded faces, rasping in hunger. Their cold, dead hands stretched out.

Sirius was overcome with fear and hopelessness. Every bad memory stormed his mind. Dementors were still coming closer.

Sirius fell to his knees, his wand falling out of his hand. His body shook, desperate for warmth. He felt so lost.

Soon the Dementors were feet away. Their hands on their hoods, ready to take them off. They were ready for their kiss.

But suddenly the alley was filled with light. Sirius looked up. He was struck with a bright white glow, and body was warmed. It looked for the source of the lifesaving light and found it flying around the Dementors.

It was a silver bat. It flapped its glowing wings and shrieked at the Dementors. It streaked across the alley, attacking the hooded demons. The Dementors cowered and glided away, retreating from the dazzling bat.

Sirius watched as the bat Patronus flew around once then disappeared. Sirius tried to make out where it came from, when he heard footsteps. He turned around swiftly.

A single hooded figure was walking towards him. It hand its wand in his hand and was walking quite casually. It stopped a few yards from Sirius who waited apprehensively for the figure to make its next move. The figure threw off his hood.

It was a man. He had short dark hair and pale gray eyes. His face was bold and handsome. He looked a lot like Sirius, as if he was his brother.

"Bet you didn't expect me up here," said Regulus with a grim as he looked at Sirius's shocked face.

R&R pleeeeez, sorry it took so long.


	13. War!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and I probably never will.**

**Thanx again to all of you who reviewed. **

**War!**

During Voldemort's reign, Sirius learned a lot of things. He learned more spells after school, some good some bad. He learned how to stay up all night with out any potions or coffee. He learned as much as he could about known Death Eaters and how to defeat them, in case he ran into one in a dark alley.

Out of all the bad times in Sirius's life, the war was one of the worst. Experiencing dark, dreary fear every second of the day. Wondering if you or one of your comrades was gonna sleep tonight with the Dark Mark hanging over them. Having every laugh emitted sound weird and inappropriate, and having it silenced immediately.

Sirius hated that sinking feeling when something dreadful happened. The destruction of a home, the scream of an innocent person, the death of a companion. He was scared witless when he found out that a person he talked to yesterday was killed last night.

He was careful and serious all of the time now. Instead of the easygoing, cocky student he was once, he was now uptight and stern. Even though he trained himself to be alert all the time when he was on duty, he was still scared when there was a bang, a flash of light, and the person next to him collapsed, unclear if he was dead or not.

The war changed Sirius. He thought he knew what a bad life was, but he realized he had no idea. He was shaken with every death. He nearly threw up when he saw what was left of Marlene McKinnon's body. He barely slept a wink those years.

The most important thing he learned during the war was that he couldn't make friends. For one thing, if you made a friend, he or she could be dead in a few days, which would bring more gloom and sadness. Secondly, no one could be trusted. Anyone could be a spy to the Dark Lord. Divulging in them would be as bad as divulging in Voldemort himself. Sirius felt that the only people he could trust was his friends from Hogwarts.

How dearly wrong was he.

* * *

Regulus continued to smile. His face remarkably calm for being in a dark street during an evil night. He grinned at the shocked face implanted on Sirius's face.

Sirius, through his massive amount of alarm, managed to find his voice.

"Reg…..Regulus?"

"Yep," said his brother, smile still on his face.

With that smile, something arose in Sirius. Within his astonishment and surprise, a bubbling anger pulsed through him. The anger brought bad memories, which morphed his anger into hatred. All Sirius wanted to do now was strike the man before him, grinning.

Regulus, who seemed to feel his brother's anger, sighed. "You really want to hurt me. Go on attack. It will save us some interruptions."

With those words, Sirius thrust out his wand and shouted every curse he knew at Regulus. The street was lit with sparks and spells, bursting from the wand. The curses made contact with Regulus, but seemed to do no harm. The seemed to fade into nothingness as they bounced off his body.

Sirius, noticing the spells were doing no damage, stopped his barrage. He lowered his wand, panting with anger staring at his brother's smiling face. "You done?" asked Regulus.

Sirius glared. Regulus chuckled. "Come, lets walk," he said, beckoning Sirius.

Sirius through all his anger, glared at Regulus again, but then walked over to Regulus.

The walked for a few minutes through the ruined city. They walked in silence, letting the cold, hopeless, city overcome them. The silence was broken by a distant scream.

"I suppose this is your paradise," said Sirius bitterly. Regulus merely chuckled.

"If you only knew," he said quietly.

Sirius glared at Regulus. "What's that supposed to mean?" he muttered in quiet hatred.

Regulus stared at Sirius. "Why so hostile?" he inquired.

"Why so hostile?" repeated Sirius in disbelief. "You were a Death Eater! You hurt innocent people! You worshipped a lunatic! Not only that, but you got scared in the end and dropped out like a bloody coward!"

Regulus looked down. "Again, if you only knew."

"Am I missing something?" said Sirius angrily. _If I only knew?_ He thought bitterly.

There was a few moments of silence as They kept walking. Regulus then turned to Sirius.

"So, how long have you been an Animagus?"

* * *

It was a dark night in the Potter household. Sirius and James, both active members of the Order, sat in the living room silent. A fire was blazing in the fireplace, casting them in a yellow glow. It was very late, they both yawned in tiredness.

Lily Potter walked in with a tray of coffee, wearing a green bathrobe. "Here you go," she said quietly laying the tray before the two. Both took the cups and drank in silence.

Their was a knock on the front door. Lily, wand at the ready, walked slowly to door and creaked it open. With a sigh of relief, she fully opened the door and let Benjy Fenwick in the room.

He was a tall man with long brown hair. His short beard matched his hair and his eyes were cold and gray. "Evening, lily," he said, shrugging off his cloak. He nodded to James and Sirius, who nodded back.

"Anything new?" asked lily quietly, as she conjured another cup of coffee for Benjy.

"Oh yeah," he said gloomily, taking the cup from lily. "We found a muggle family dead in Liverpool a few hours ago. No doubt Death Eaters."

"Oh my," gasped Lily, sinking down next to James on the couch. "How many were killed?"

"A husband and wife were found dead at the house, but it appears that the Death Eaters took their nine-year-old daughter," said Benjy.

Lily stared into the fireplace, her eyes shocked. "Is she still alive?" asked James groggily.

"No," said Benjy sadly, "She, was found in a ditch a short distance from the house. Apparently they tortured her before killing her."

"Why?" asked Lily quietly. "Why do that to a child?"

"She was a witch," said Benjy bluntly.

"She was a muggle-born," concluded James, his expression angry.

There was a sad silence. "Do you know who did it?" asked Sirius.

"well, we don't know who the killers were, but we do know who tortured the little girl," Benjy finished nervously.

"Who?" asked Sirius urgently. "Who did it?"

"Well," said Benjy nervously. "Oh Sirius, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but…"

"Who?" asked Sirius again glaring into Benjy's apologetic face.

"Oh Sirius, it was Regulus."

There was a shocked silence. Sirius covered his face with his hands, his expression hidden.

"Well, time to be off," said Benjy braking the silence. "Thanks for the coffee Lily. Stay safe you three." And he Apparated out of the gloomy house.

* * *

Two weeks later, at one in the morning, Sirius and his friend Peter were called into duty. Death Eaters were destroying a Muggle village and they needed to be stopped immediately. Sirius and Peter rushed to help.

When they Apparated to the neighborhood, they witnessed a scene of total chaos. Every house in the neighborhood was on fire. Trees were pulled up from the roots. The scene was filled with painful screams. Muggles in pajamas were running down the street until they were struck down by bolts coming from the wands of hooded, masked men.

"Peter!" yelled Sirius over the din. "you go put out the houses, I'll go get the Death Eaters!"

Peter nodded, his face stricken with fear. He ran towards the nearest house and began extinguishing it with water from his wand.

Sirius charged after the hooded men attacking the muggles. The men walked at a quick pace, shooting fire at the houses and basting the muggles off their feet. They caught sight of Sirius, wand in his hand, and they sprinted.

Sirius quickened his run, desperate to catch the Death Eaters. When he reached the end of the street, one Death Eater set two more houses a blaze before disappearing. One Death Eater remained.

"_Impedimenta!"_ cried Sirius. The Death Eater fell to the hard street. Sirius stopped, pointing his wand at the immobile man. "Don't move," said Sirius menacingly.

The Death Eater over and looked up at Sirius through his mask. "Sirius?" said the Death Eater quietly.

Sirius tightened his grip on the wand, the scene around him blazing.

"Sirius," said the hooded man. Then, he pulled off his mask and pulled down his hood.

His face was streaked with handsome features. His eyes were cold and gray. His hair short and lank. His face was scared and full of concern. Sirius recognized it immediately as Regulus.

They stood in silence, oblivious to the fiery hellhole around them, and the screams all around. The tension thickened with every second.

R&R! pleez


	14. Today is Sirius 5

**Disclaimer: Own nothing of J.K.'s **

**This is for you miss Moony Lover**

**Today is Sirius's Birthday**

_He is twelve-years-old. He is sound asleep in the Gryffindor dormitory. Little does he know, his three friends are surrounding his bed, giggling._

_One of the friends, James, quietly pulls back the curtains of Sirius's bed. Sirius is out cold._

_James takes out his wand, Lupin and Peter holding back laughs. James mutters quietly, "Flaris!"_

_Yellow sparks shoot out of the wand like firecrackers. Lupin and Peter do the same with their wands, bursting with laughter. Sirius shoots bolt upright from the bed, shocked by the firecrackers._

_Noticing Sirius is awake, his three friends yell, "Happy Birthday!"_

_A grin shines on Sirius's face. "You guys are such morons," he jokes, throwing a pillow at James._

_"friend with presents!" says James, catching the pillow. The three of them shove badly rapped bundles at Sirius._

_Sirius smiles widely as he opens James's gift. He smiles even wilder when he sees what it is._

_It's a Zonko's Deluxe Joke Kit. It had every prank the wizarding world had to offer. "It's Incredible!" exclaims Sirius._

_"Thought you'd like it," grins James. "now open the next one."_

_He opens Lupin's gift. It's a new chess set, with ivory and marble pieces. Beaming, Sirius opens Peter's gift. It's a large box of Ice Mice._

_"You guys are great!" said Sirius, still smiling. "But did you have to wake me up like that?"_

_"It seemed mandatory," said James. "Just be happy we're not giving you birthday punches."_

_As the other three left the dorm, Sirius fell back to bed, beaming. It was the first happy birthday he'd had in a long time_.

Well that's it. Sry for the delay. R&R


	15. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: all J.K.'s, not mine.**

**Keep on reading, people.**

**Confrontations**

So there they stood. The fire and chaos engulfed everything. Screams filled the air. And yet the brothers stood there, as though nothing was going on.

Sirius just stood there, numb and motionless. He stared blankly at his little brother. Nothing made any sense. Yet it made perfect sense.

Finally, the horrible silence, was broken.

"Sirius?"

Regulus had a look of worry and nervousness. He inquired his brother for any emotion.

"Sirius," he said. "it is you."

Suddenly, Sirius felt an emotion. A strong emotion. _Anger._

"_you,"_ he growled with menace.

"Sirius," repeated Regulus. He was now extremely worried.

With a yell, Sirius brandished his wand and shot a burst of light at Regulus. Regulus cowered.

"you," he growled again. "you. You did this. You did this all. _BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

He shot at him again. Regulus was hit and thrown backwards. He straighten himself up, his face scared.

"Sirius," he called over the flames. "It's not what you think!"

In wild fury, Sirius roared, sparks shooting from his wand. Regulus crumbled from the curses.

"Why?" Sirius whispered. "Why did you do this? Thought it would be _fun. _Wanted a bit of _power!" _

"Sirius," yelled Regulus. "It's not what you think!"

"Why did you do it, Regulus!" menaced Sirius, his wand raised. "Did you so it for Mom?"

And he could tell he was right, from the rush across Regulus's face. Sirius merely laughed, ignored the shrieks of burning muggles.

"So you did it for mommy dearest. She always said she wanted a son to be proud of. Someone who wouldn't make my mistakes. I guess your that son."

Now it was Regulus whose face was emotionless. He just stared at his angered brother while the fire blazed.

"You were always her favorite," continued Sirius. "She _loved_ you. She swooned over you, and you kissed her butt your entire life, and joined these gits!"

"Shut up!" yelled Regulus braking off Sirius. "You have no idea! You hated mom, and ruined her life."

That was the final straw. Sirius's anger mounted so high, he forgot all about the wand. He attacked with his own bare hands.

Or paws.

Sirius, blind with hatred, threw the wand away. He transformed into the same dog he'd been since he was a teen. Without noticing the stunned face of his brother, he pounced.

He bit and ripped every part of Regulus he could reach. Blood was blossoming, Regulus was screaming. Sirius continued to tear until his yelping brother was silent.

"_Impedimenta!"_

The dog went flying, landing in heap. A cloaked Death Eater rushed over to the bloody Regulus. He pulled up Regulus, took one last look at the scene of chaos, and disappeared, leaving Sirius whining on the cold street

* * *

The brothers stood in silence, in the cold, empty street. 

"everything just come back to you, doesn't it," inquired Regulus. Sirius was quiet staring at the misty street.

"You never did forgive me for what I did. You always thought of me as a pathetic moron who got what he deserved," said Regulus. Sirius shot a look at him that had yes all over it.

"We never saw each other again after that night. Did you know that I died not long after?" asked Regulus as they walked.

"Yes," muttered Sirius, staring at his own feet.

"Did you know why?" Regulus continued.

"I have an idea about it," Sirius grumbled. You turned chicken and left after the ordeal got too dangerous. You decided to up and quit, not realizing Voldemort would murder you for treason. Am I right?"

"Yes," said Regulus, "and no."

Sirius turned to his brother. "What, there was another reason?"

"well," said Regulus, with a wry smile. "let's just say my death had a little honor in it." He nodded over Sirius' shoulder and Sirius turned to look.

* * *

What he saw was the square of his old house at Grimmauld Place. The grand house was visible only for a moment before a cloaked man rushed out. The man was Regulus, fleeing for his life. 

He had just done the very act that would immediately lead to his death. He had basically signed for his own death sentence in what he had done. Hopefully, no one would find out.

He had made his wish to abandon the Death Eaters pretty well known, that alone would get him killed. But, what people didn't know was that he had just ruined his master's plan for immortality. Stealing his Horcrux.

It was no easy feat to reach one of Lord Voldemort's most prized possession. He had to trick almost every loyal Death Eater he knew into giving the location of a Horcrux. When he had found it, he was bamboozled by numerous curses and traps to prevent him from stealing it. Even now, hours later, he was still feeling shaky from the emerald poison. He was still haunted by memories of Inferi. But it was all worth it, and it needed to be done.

After hiding the cursed locket in his old house, Regulus ran down the street as fast as he could. But before he could Apparate to safety, he was suddenly surrounded by a group of masked, cloaked men. All of them with their wands pointed at him.

Regulus did nothing, and waited for the end.

"You took a vow for eternal loyalty Black," yelled a masked man in front of him. "You will pay for your betrayal."

And in synchronization, the Death Eaters cried, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a flash of green light, a soft _whoosh_, and Regulus fell dead.

* * *

R&R everybody. D. this is for u moony lover. 


	16. the Second Lesson

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. If he did Id be a robot with a Brooklyn accent and solve crimes.**

Wow. I am getting a lot of good results from my writing. Especially from Mystic Bookie who said she love it 147 times. U guys are making me blush. ;-) thanx also from Miss Moony Lover , Weird Girl(nice name), and Shelby Cobra Queen. Keep on reading!

**The Second Lesson**

"Wow," said Sirius. "I hadn't thought of it that way. Pretty big thing to do."

Regulus nodded and looked over the world of destruction. The ruined city was fresh with destruction and the air reeked of rotting corpses in the night. It was so morbid, and so lonely.

"So you've been here this whole time," Sirius asked his brother pointing to the chaos surrounding them.

"It hasn't been that long," Regulus replied. "well it hasn't felt like it. Time is different up here. Its not something that can be measured. It can't be determined by your today's and your yesterdays." He took a deep breath. "That's kinda what heaven is. You get to look over your yesterdays, try to make sense of it."

"That still must have been a long while though," said Sirius. " you've been up here for a good sixteen years."

"I was waiting for you," said Regulus.

"Like Eggbert before you? He said the same thing."

"Yes," said Regulus. He was a part of your life. He was part of why you lived, and part of how you lived. Like a character from your life story. But he's beyond this place, and he told you his story. Just like I'll be soon. So listen carefully.

Sirius stopped walking, fully attentive.

"Sacrifice," said Regulus. "everyone makes sacrifices. You made one. I made one. It's a part of life. It has to be there. It doesn't matter how big or small. A mother stays at home to take care of her kids. A man moves back home to care for his mother. A man goes into battle…."

He stared off into the dreary sky. The acid green mark plagued the horizon.

"Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadows, the Prewett brothers. They didn't die for nothing. They scarified themselves for wizardkind. Now years later, new witches and wizards are sacrificing themselves for the same cause.

"My fate was the same. I don't think you ever knew, but you helped me that night at the fire, Sirius. You made me realize that I had joined the wrong cause, for the wrong reasons. You inspired me to turn my life around and make amends with my life. I did what needed to be done."

"But," said a dumbfounded Sirius, "You died. You died and nobody knew why."

"Well," said Regulus, "When you sacrifice something important, you don't really lose it. You pass it on to someone who needs it more."

Regulus walked ahead down the ruined street. He bent down and pulled up what looked like a wizard's skeleton; the robes it was wearing were torn, some bones were cracked and split, its wand still in hand. Regulus took the wand and threw it away, where it soared off over the damaged buildings. He placed the skeleton back gently. He turned back to Sirius.

"I joined the Death Eaters, and I'm sorry" he said. "But you realized something that night. You realized that the war could hit your life in a way never expected. You realized that people you knew or loved could die or fall to the darkness. It helped you, and made you stronger. I gained something too that night."

"What?" asked Sirius.

"I got my big brother back."

He held out his hand.

"I'm sorry for everything in the past."

Sirius thought a moment. He had vowed if he were ever to see his foul brother again, he would curse him to oblivion. Now, Sirius saw how much Regulus had done for reconciliation, and felt slightly ashamed. He took out his hand and Regulus gripped it.

"That's what I've been waiting for."

The scene was cast into darkness. At first Sirius though he was falling again, but realized that the scene had just gotten darker. The Dark Mark had vanished, taking away all of its eerie light."

"Regulus?" Sirius said.

"Yes?"

"Why here?" said Sirius, looking off over the still ruined city. "Is this really what you wanted heaven to be? Why this place?"

Regulus smiled. "it was the only thing I knew. Pain and misery to the inferiors, and death to those unworthy. I left the world with nothing but the teachings of my friends family and master.

"My one wish was to see how the world would be if Voldemort had never ruined so many lives. Had he never gone on his conquest for power. Had the thought of Muggle prejudice never be thought."

Sirius looked around. "but this is the exact opposite."

"To you maybe. But my eyes are different," Regulus said. "this isn't what I see."

He raised his hand and the chaos transformed. The dreary night sky vanished, leaving a burst of noon sunlight. The building repaired themselves into the glorious sites they once were. Blown up cars and ruined streetlights were mended. The dusty haze disappeared, laving behind a clean fresh city street. Skeletons and corpses were reanimated into living men women and children, walking happily through the city. Big Ben clock tower was clean again, free of any mark. The noon sun shined brilliantly as birds flew past over the healthy, unspoiled city of London.

Sirius looked to his brother, whose dark Death Eater robes had changed into pure white silk ones.

"this," said Regulus, raising his arms, "is what I see."

They stood for a moment taking in the happiness.

"by the way," said Regulus, "This is gone."

He pulled up his left sleeve where the Dark Mark had been branded. But instead of the ugly mark, his arm was clean.

"you didn't think they'd let me keep that up here?"

Sirius began to rise up, levitating above the city. Regulus waved as Sirius flew higher.

"Regulus!" called Sirius from high in the sky. "Thanks for everything!"

And the city paradise was gone.

R&R people! I was good this time. I updated quicker


	17. The third person

**Disclaimer: If you've read the other chapters, you've probably caught on that I don't own Harry Potter**

Here I am, once again, updating for my dedicated fan base. I know its been a while, but finals and regents threw me way off schedule. Thanx to MarauderinglyMagical, (nice adjectives), Mizz Moony Lover, (thanx for no pokes), sneering tape player,(11 loves this time), and all others. I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing.

**The Third Person Sirius Meets in Heaven**

Sirius was lost in swirling light. He was spinning like a top through bright nothingness. It was like traveling through floo powder, only Sirius wasn't getting the least bit dizzy.

The sensation stopped abruptly as the light around him burst. Sirius was thrown backward and hit solid ground, after a minute of lying on his back, he opened his eyes.

He was at the foot of a vast lake. It was wide and breathtaking, reflecting the cloudy skies up above. It was surrounded by a wild forest of evergreens and oaks. Ahead of the lake was a large cliff covered in ivy. Beyond the cliff were more trees across the horizon and stopped at a large range of mountains.

_What is this place? _thought Sirius. It all looked slightly familiar, but there was something missing. Again he took in his build. He looked as tough he had aged a bit from his last venture. He was slightly taller, and had more hair.

He decided to walk around the lake, taking in his surroundings. It looked like he was in the middle of nowhere. It was quiet as a tomb, (no pun intended). The silence was started to make Sirius feel uneasy.

As he walked around he began to wonder who his next person would be. Would he know this person, or would it be a stranger? As he pondered the silence was broken.

There was a soft thumping in the distance. Sirius wheeled around at the dense trees behind them. Straining his eyes to find the source of the noise, he saw two shapes moving through the forest. At a closer glance Sirius recognized them as two, wild centaurs.

Sirius was dumbstruck, is initial suspicions of the eerie environment were filling his head. _Could this place really be…?_

His suspicions were confirmed when something splashed in the lake before him. Sirius looked to find a tentacle breaching the lake's surface. Sirius stomach clenched. He knew where he was.

He was on the Hogwarts grounds.

Only there was no Hogwarts.

There was no castle on the cliff. No towers or turrets. No greenhouses or Hagrid's hut. No Quidditch pitch or Whomping Willow. There was only wild forest everywhere.

Sirius turned and ran. He sprinted through the dense trees in confusion. Where was the castle? Why was it gone?

After a considerable amount of running he found him self in a clearing. Before him were rusty train tracks, weeds growing everywhere. Beyond the unused tracks was a small inn. It look unclean and shabby with wood scraping off the sides of the building. There was a lone sign above the door with words barely unreadable

The Three Broomsticks.

Sirius walked toward the bar with apprehension. He didn't know what he would find or who he would meet. He stopped in front of the window and peered in.

There were many men and women sitting at tables and bars. Most of them were gruff and mean. Others looked dazed and drunk. Some were very sad. He looked through and saw a single person sitting alone. His heart stopped.

"No," he whispered. "No, no, no," over and over again. He said it until he found the word that had made him flinch for decades and avoided at all costs. He shrieked it through the forest.

"mum! MUM! MUM!"

R&R u know wat to do, I hope.


	18. Today is Sirius's Bday 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…..Or Do I? No, no I don't…**

**Once again, another surge of good reviews. Thanx everyone who reviewed, and pleez don't punch me MaraudinglyMagical. I know, i know incredibly short. but hey, at least i updated.**

**Today is Sirius's Birthday**

It is especially packed today in The Three Broomsticks. Not only are witches and wizards across the nation here, but also students from the school. Among the students are four boys laughing loudly at a table drinking butterbeer. Sirius is sitting in front of small cake with 14 candles and one for good luck. James, Remus, and Peter sit around him.

"Your so lucky having your birthday on the Hogsmeade trip," said Lupin, sipping some more butterbeer. James lights the candles on the cake with his wand.

"Well Sirius usually is lucky with these sort of things," he says as he lights the last candle. "Unfortunately, he's not so lucky escaping detention from McGonagall." Everyone laughs.

They eat the cake and leave the inn. It's a bright sunny day in the village, happy faces everywhere. Peter suggests they go to Zonko's so they set off towards the joke shop.

As they walk, Sirius notices a group of Ravenclaw girls exit the post office. Among them is a girl with strawberry-blond hair and golden-brown eyes. She was giggling with her friends and notices Sirius and his friends.

"Hey there, Venus," says Sirius, heart pounding.

"Hi Sirius," she replies and walks off with her friends smiling back to him.

The rest of the Marauders had to drag Sirius to Zonko's, since he was much more inclined to following the Ravenclaw girls.

R&R pleez )


	19. Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I owned Hermione wink wink**

**Well, Still good reviews but everyone seems to hate the shortness. Ladies and gentlemen, if u read 5 people you meet in Heaven, the chapters are equally short and I'm not just doing that for kicks. Keep reviewing and MaraudinglyMagical should stay out of the liquor cabinet.**

**Parents**

Sirius did not have a happy childhood. His years of youth were stricken and torn with irreversible damage. His mother is to blame for that.

Sirius was hurt by his mother's ideals. At least three times a day, His mother would state that blood mattered most in the wizarding world. If you were pure, he were worthy of magic. If you were besmirched and befouled by muggle impurities, you deserved to be drown off a cliff with a rope around your neck.

Sirius was often at ends with these morals. He never understood what was different between muggle-borns and pure-bloods. Whenever he expressed this conflict with his mother, there'd be hell to pay.

Sirius was also hurt by neglect. After their fights about morals, Sirius's mother would ignore him for hours. His dinner would be left uncooked and he put tucked himself into bed. At times his mother would acknowledge his presence, but as if he was dirty tissue that should be in the trash.

Sirius was also damaged physically. Some pretty nasty fights would lead to Sirius having to dodge from his mother. Whether it was swift blows with his palm or hexes shooting from her wand, Sirius would end up with some unpleasant mark. In the end Sirius would rather deal with the neglect than the jinxes.

Through it all, Sirius would still show some feeling for his mother. She was still his mother and like or not, she always would be. So Sirius tried to not get on her bad side, even though it was her _only _side.

One night, Sirius was sitting in his room writing a letter. He was sixteen and on summer break from Hogwarts. How he desperately wanted to get out of that dreary house. He was writing to his best friend James, who had just offered Sirius a place to stay at his house. Sirius was eagerly responding when there was a knock on his door.

Before he could open it, The door banged open. His mother stood there unsteadily. He robes were haphazardly worn and her legs were wobbling. Her yellow skin sagged as her eyes were glazed over. In one hand was her wand, in the other, an empty sherry bottle.

"you…"she mumbled, steeping into the room. "you…you...you…"

"mom," Sirius said wearily, easing up but holding his ground. She continued to wobble close.

"you…you…" she continued. "you…you…you…_BLOOD TRAITOR_!"

Sirius lunged to avoid a shot of red. His with gave a sickening lurch but she stood looked intently at her son, eyes burning with anger.

"You…you blood traitor! You shame my family! _You don't deserve to be a Black!_"

"ENOUGH!" roared Sirius. He was on his feet. His face full of fury. His mind was to the breaking point surging with everything his mother ever did. Mother stood there stunned, but quickly composed herself and cackled, raising her wand.

"_NO!_" Sirius roared sparks flying from his own wand. Unnaturally, his mother was thrown backward out of the room. Sirius quickly finished his letter tied it to the family owl and sent it soaring through the window. He then grabbed school trunk ad rushed out of his room. Sirius's mother was outside his room trying to get back on her feet, but was still able to stare dagger at Sirius.

"I'm leaving," said Sirius. "I've had enough. I'm through. I'm done dealing with you!"

With that he stormed down the stairs passing Regulus, looking confused. He walked down to the empty kitchen and over to the fireplace. His took some powder from the nearby pot, and threw it into the dying fire. It immediately turned green and rose high. He had one foot in the fire when his mother wobbled into the kitchen.

"You can't leave!" she cackled. "you have nowhere else to go!"

"I don't care," shot Sirius, still full of rage. "Anywhere's better than here."

With that he step into the fireplace and muttered, "the Potter house," and was whisked away, narrowly avoiding a sherry bottle thrown at him.

Thus, his childhood of abuse was over. He had moved on never to feel his mother's wrath. He saw beyond the neglect, bad morals, and abuse and let them slide from his life. HE was starting a new life, without his mother.

R&R this chapter's longer.


End file.
